1st annual hunger games
by Im Jude the dude
Summary: I am creating a hunger games story and I need applications so I can create it. Send to reply.
1. Chapter 1

**name-**

**Age-**

**District-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Traits-**

**Apperance-**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesess-**

**Want to be in an alliance-**

**Notes-**


	2. Chapter 2

The tributes I have for now are

District 1 girl is CeCe Barlock

District 1 John Robinson

district 2 girl is Carmen Calder

district 2 boy is maxwell jones

District 3 girl decker "deck" kinkaide

District 3 boy Carlos Sanchez

District 4 girl Alison Paton

District 4 boy is ash Colin's

District 5 girl is lily Keener

District 6 girl is viola Monnaco

District 7 girl is Layla serron

District 8 girl is Summer parlor

district 8 girl is Cayleb turly

District 9 girl is Persephone Jones

District 11 girl is Bree Marley

District 11 boy is jonathon Gutierrez

District 12 girl is aria winter

District 12 boy is nick Hugo

I still need

District 5 boy

District 6 boy

District 7 boy

District 9 boy

District 10 boy and girl

Tell any of your friends to apply and I already have a few ideas for the story.


	3. Chapter 3 president snows pov

President snow's pov:

Dear citizens of panem now that the war is over two people a boy and a girl from each district of the age 12-18 must fight in a new type of thing that I have decided to call the hunger games. It is an arena where they must kill each other. First they will be trained and interviewed so they can get as many sponsors in the games. eventually the winner will come home and given money, more than they would ever dream in there entire life. So go home and prepare for the first ever HUNGER GAMES!  
-This is just a prologue of the story.i also hope you guys like it.


	4. District one

**District one's pov: **

**CeCe barlock's pov:**

Jill(mother):hurry!its the first hunger games and snows going to be there.

CeCe:I'm Coming.

Jill:take your sister with you.

A small girl comes from her room.

Ann:do I have to go

Jill:unless if you want to be tortured I decide you go

Both girls begin to leave

**John robinson's pov**:

John:I don't want to die

Katherine:we have to go

John:what if I get have to battle hundreds of kids to survive

Katherine:snow wont kill hundreds of kids and we don't know if you'll get picked.

John: mom!don't let her take me

Katherine begins to pull him down the front door

John:no!

**District ones justice building:**

Snow:(talks to the microphone)boys and girls as you know the first annual hunger games shall begin but there's a twist.

Snow:if you have a brother or sister they need to go with you to the hunger games .(picks a small card)Katherine Robinson and john Robinson come to the stage.

John is screaming while peacekeepers are dragging him

John:please don't do this

Snow laughs at him

Snow:cece barlock and Ann barlock come to the stage. Ann then makes an attempt to escape but is captured and chained by peacekeepers while CeCe walks to the stage.

Snow:let me see.a chicken(points to John)a tomboy(points to Katherine)an escape attempter(looks at Ann being dragged to the stage)and a girl that can keep her cool(CeCe)if these kids are pathetic here then I wonder how the other districts will be like.(laughs before entering the justice building with the tributes and peacekeepers following him)

**The justice buildings final goodbyes:**

CeCe and Ann are sitting down.

Ann:(screaming for help while John is doing the same in the other room)help please!

Jill walks in with one of Ann's and cece's cousins.

CeCe:hi mom

Jill:(crying)look you need to make an alliance with some other people.

Cousin:it's your only way to survive

Ann:don't let them take me!

Jill:sorry.i can't do anything.

Ann:please!

A peacekeeper enters

Peacekeeper:time to leave

Jill and the cousin leave

**John and Katherine's pov:**

John:help!

Katherine:no ones coming and you know that

John:mom will save us.i know she will

Katherine:she's at work and dads at the market.

A peacekeeper comes Peacekeeper:time to leave(CeCe and Ann are following)

John:no!


	5. District two

**District twos pov:**

**Carmen and maxwells pov:**

An arrow hits a small dummy

Maxwell:show off

Carmen smiles

Carmen:I can't wait to volunteer

Maxwell:your will be at least more than twenty four kids you know

Carmen:really

Maxwell picks up a spear

made the tributes sister or brother go in district one.

Carmen:so

Maxwell:if you volunteer your sister will also have to go too

Max then throws the spear causing the dummy's head to fall off

Carmen:and you called me a show off

Max smirks

**The justice building:**

Snow: some of you may know what happened in district one.

Most people nod

Snow:well to all of you that don't know the tributes sister or brother had to go too but that will not happen here.

All the kids stare at him confused

Snow:if you get picked you choose who you want to go with you

He begins to pull out a piece of paper and a two words come out a certain girls mouth

Carmen:I volunteer

Snow:(confused)volunteer

Carmen:yes I volunteer

Maxwell:(in the distance)no

Snow:looks like we got a fighter here(smiles)so who do you want to go with you

Carmen:maxwell jones

Snow:maxwell please come to the stage

Maxwell:(whispers)why did you volunteer

Carmen:(also whispering)your name was on the paper and I knew that if you we're picked then you wouldn't pick me and...

Is interrupted

Maxwell:that's because I love you

Carmen:(blushes and shocked)were in this thing together

**Inside the justice building**:

Both tributes are together

Carmen's sister enters

Charlotte:(crying)why do you volunteer

Carmen:max was going to get picked and if he was picked he wouldn't have picked me

Max:you already know my reason

Carmen:(blushes again)

Charlotte:please don't go

Carmen:snow wont let me leave and you know that

A peacekeeper comes in

Peacekeeper:time to leave

Carmen:I love you

Charlotte:I love you too

Max's parents enter

Mom:(crying)max!

Max:mom!dad!

Dad:they told us what happened

Mom:(looks at Carmen)you!you did this!

Runs at Carmen trying to claw her

Mom:I'll kill you(max and his dad are holding her off)

Snow enters

Snow:out now!

Mom:(looks at her again)if you win I will kill you myself

Snow:don't worry about that

Carmen:what are you doing here

Snow:I had to check out the volunteer

Carmen:and what do you want to tell me

Snow:I'm betting on you(smiles)

Carmen:(confused)betting on me

Snow:come on we're leaving

Carmen:wait w...

A few peacekeepers block her way

Peacekeeper:come with us


	6. District three

**District threes pov:**

**Carlos's pov:**

A young guy sits on a curb cutting himself with shattered glass

Carlos:I swear that I will kill snow!

_Flashback:Carlos,his dad, and brother were rebels. they were on a secret mission to locate snow and assassinate him with group finally found snow on a hovercraft that went all out .some time later snow unleashed vulture and wolf mutts. he finally wakes up in a hospital he then found out that his brother and father didn't survive:end of flashback_

Mom:go to the reaping!

Carlos:I hate you!

Mom:I wish you could die!

**Deckers pov:**

A small computer screen turns on

Zack:hurry up

Decker:wait these things take time

Zack:what are we doing any way

Decker:I'm hacking the capitals files on district thirteen

Zack:everyone knows that district thirteen was destroyed

Decker:I don't know but it seems like their hiding something

Sister:decker we need to go to the reaping

Decker:wait!zack look Both look at the screen

Computer screen:district thirteen-not destroyed

Decker:district thirteen-not destroyed?

Zack:it's not destroyed!

Decker:no!the system kicked me out

Zack:we should probably go

Decker:fine

**The justice building:**

Snow:girls and boys as you know there will be a twist here like the other two districts

Carlos barely arrives with a small pocket knife in his hand

Snow:in this district you will have to take an extra person with you

Everyone looks around seeing who they pick if their selected

Snow:decker kinkaide.

Decker:comes up to the stage looking around

Zack:I volunteer to go with her

Snow:is it alright with you decker

Decker:yes

Snow:now for the next two tributes

Carlos:I volunteer

Snow:even better!looks like this district ain't pathetic

Carlos comes to the stage and stabs snow

Snow:Ahhhh

Two peacekeepers come and pull Carlos away

Carlos:I barley missed next time it will go through your heart! Snow:no goodbyes in this district(peacekeepers come to his aid)


	7. District four

**District fours pov: **

**Ash and Alison's pov:**

Alison:(swimming)I'm winning

Ash:(also swimming)I can't swim any longer

Alison:why

Ash:this is the 8th race today

Alison:aww

Ash:come on we need to go to the reaping

Alison:I would have won though

Ash:actually I would have won

Alison:ok then I'll race you to the shore

Both start swimming as fast as they can but at the end Alison wins

**The justice building:**

Snow:hello people if district four

Mayor:hello

Snow:I was being sarcastic

Mayor:oh sorry

Snow:now in this district if you die we will kill your brother or sister but that's if you lose for the girls..Alison Paton

She walks up to the stage

snow:Now for th...

Ash:I volunteer

Snow:ok but just in case...peacekeepers!

A few peacekeepers come and knockout ash

Alison:ash! Snow:if any of you try to assassinate me you will be where he is now just dead


	8. District five

**District fives pov: **

**Lilly's and rolando's pov:**

Lily:stop it give it back!

Rolando:(laughing)make me

Chris:(one of rolando's gang friend)that's what you get for being so ugly

Lily:(runs up to rolando and kicks him in the balls)that's what you get for being a jerk

Rolando:get her

Lily runs while rolando's gang chase after her

Lardo:(another friend)you can't out run us

Lily:I have a brain though

Jumps up a few walls

Rolando:leave her well get her at the reaping

**The justice building**:

Snow:I heard that this district has a I decided to make them go to the arena.

The gang comes up to the stage

Snow:will you please say the names of your gang

Rolando:Chris,Lardo,Donald and jack

Snow:now for the girl...lily keener

Lily walks up to the stage

Rolando:you'll be my first


	9. District six

_**i know that i have not updated in the past two weeks and I'm sorry **_

**District six's pov:**

**Viola monnaco and John Doe:**

Conductor:all aboard!

Viola and John enter the train

John:hurry before we miss it

Viola:I'm trying to keep up

John:(entering the train)it's because your slow isn't it

Viola:no it's because your fast!

John:run faster!

Viola:(entering the train)I made it

John:your still slower than me

Viola:I'm smarter than you though

John:I'm smarter than you!

Viola:ok how do you spell Millennium

John:m-i-l-e-n-i-u-m

Viola:wrong

**The justice building:**

Snow:welcome people of district six

the people try to hide their faces

snow:as you know there will be a twist in this reaping.

Peacekeeper:sir

Snow:yes

Peacekeeper:umm there is no twist.

Snow:(angered)what do you mean

Peacekeeper:we couldn't think of anything

Snow:(to the people)turns out there won't be a twist

All the people smile for a bit

Snow:but there will be a death

Snow pulls out a pistol shooting the peacekeeper in the head

Snow:now for the tributes

Snow pulls out a slip while peacekeepers are pulling the dead body off the stage

Snow:John doe and viola monnaco

Both of the kids climb up the stage

Snow:we have to leave immediately because of the death


End file.
